This study will monitor safety and measure changes in ureagenesis resulting from gene therapy in patients with ornithine transcarbamylase (OTC) deficiency. OTC is an inborn error of urea synthesis inherited as an X- linked disorder. Current treatment relies on alternate pathway therapy or liver transplantation, and the outcome remains bleak.